


Dr. Banner and the Evolved Cell

by ScorpioSeductress



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Every good person (and Loki) shall live, F/F, Fatherly Bruce Banner, Fluff, I do not agree with the Infinity Wars, No Smut, One generation sped-up evolution, Swearing, Tony's an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSeductress/pseuds/ScorpioSeductress
Summary: Dr. Banner now has the capability to create a fast-evolving one-generation single-celled organism: an amoeba. How fast will it evolve? Who knows. What creature would it be classified as? God knows what! All he knows it that he has never loved one of his projects more than this one. Natasha feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue! Sorry, I haven't figured out how to name chapters yet. If you know, please tell me in the comments!

"I don't see why you want to do this..." Tony practically whined at Bruce.  
"Well maybe because it gets kind of lonely here with just you, an egoistic playboy, in the lab." Bruce answered.  
"Ohh! Burn!" That was Clint, who just walked in. Bruce looked at the amoeba through the microscope. It seemed it was staring back at him. "Hey I think I know what it is!" Bruce shouts. "It's mostly human-"  
"Mostly? Your my science bro, you know better than to say _most_ of it is human and the other is god knows what!"  
"I know the other twenty one percent. It's bird. More specifically, eagle. Shield wasn't lying when they said it would be random. Whoa! It just formed another cell!"  
"Really? Let me see!" Tony basically pushed Bruce and his wheely chair away to look at the cell. "They're not kidding when they said it grew fast. No wonder the assigned you to watch over it."

After his long day of work, Bruce closed up the lab and went to his room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It keeps growing... and growing... and growing... in the span of hours...

When Bruce got to the lab, he was flabbergasted at the sight under the microscope. "TONY!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!" He was about to hulk out and he tried to breathing exercises. He needed to calm down before he destroyed everything. Tony bursted in and tried to calm him down. "What's wrong Bruce?! What happened?!"

"Look under the microscope!!" Tony walked over and gave Bruce an 'are you serious?' Look just before he looked through the microscope. "Holy shit!!! Get everyone in here!!!" Tony ran out song with Bruce to get the others.

What happened, you asked? The cell grew one hundred twenty seven cells in the span of twelve ours.  _Twelve hours._


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry I had to post a new chapter because the italics wasn't working. Yeah... it wouldn't unitalics.

After the team was called into the lab, they each took a look under the microscope. "What the heck am I looking at?" Steve asked. That is the organism Shield gave me. It was one-celled organism when I got it yesterday."

"So that means, it could look a little like a human with deformed angel type wings." Tony stated.

"Yes, most likely. It's going to basically be a deformed angel. The gender is still undecided." Bruce stated. 

"Well, lets just see what happens." Natasha said.

And that they did. Bruce watched over the organism for another week. He did brain tests and found out that the brain is fully developed even though the body isn't and she - the gender was now assumable - can make small movement but things were still considerable. Like, she couldn't walk or pick things up, her nose is barely formed - just a bump -, there's only a small hole for her mouth and it seems she has working lungs and organs. She also still has the mind of an infant. But thing are good for now.

"You need a name." You gave him a questioning look - you didn't know what a name was. Or anything he said - "A name is what people will refer to you by. Still nothing. He gave up. He'll have to give her speech lessons and reading and whatnot later. "How about Claire." You face- or what you had of one- lit up with joy at the sound of the name. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Hey Bruce! How's that organism going? I see her wings are growing white feathers."

"Yes things are going well Tony and she has a name now. It's Claire." Pure happiness went across your face again at the mention of it, with that Bruce laughed a little.

over the course of another week she was fully formed on the outside. On the inside things were sorting themselves out. Because she had formed her *ahem* 'girl parts', they gave her a light purple lavender lilac type color sundress.

She had a mixture between platinum and gold hair and icy ocean blue ice. She also had a cute button nose and thin lips. Her skin tone was almond and her complexion was the most pure and pimpleless as a persons' skin could be. She was quite thin and it would be hard for her to gain weight.

She was the most happiest and purest girl he had ever met. She was like a daughter to him

You stuttered as you said your first word "Nat-nata-sha." Everybody - literally everyone - looked your way as you said your first word. Your voice was so angelic and elated. Natasha internally gasped. She has had a crush on the literal angel for a few days. She was just the opposite of herself and Natasha thought she was supposed to be her other half.

Life in the tower will never be the same.


	4. Natasha and Claire Sitting In A Tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Claire get some time to hang out and Natasha is more "girly" than usual because of a certain someone making her crush on that certain someone... (not intentionally, Claire is too innocent and naive to do that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured out how to name the chapters! Yay! I have no idea where this chapter is going, I have no specific details I want in this.

Bruce came into the lab to check on Claire at 6 am. He saw that her mouth was halfway finished and her nose was completely- nostrils and everything. Her wings still had some spots where her whitish-champagne colored feathers hadn't grown yet, although most spots were covered.

"Show how are you doing, Claire?" Her face looked towards the direction of his voice. She signed to him, 'I am great, how are you, father?' He had taught her sign language since she can't speak quite yet. Her brain is now fully developed, and she has no trouble at all learning things.

"I am good aswell. Guess what? Nattie has offered for you to share her room with you, would you like to stop sleeping in a bunk in the lab?" He asked. Claire nodded her head- Claire and Natasha were closer than anyone besides Bruce because she and Claire were both girls and the only girls in the tower (this is before the Maximoffs). Bruce made effort to quickly take you to Natasha.

(a/n: sorry for the cut in, but I think in the last chapter, I said that Claire's voice was very feminine or something like that, and I apologize, so please just ignore what ever you heard about Claire's voice last chapter)

When Claire and Bruce found Natasha in her room, Bruce left Claire there to hang out with her. "So how's everything forming? Any growing pains at all?"

'No, not really. Father has made sure I don't go through any pain as I am growing. I overheard is conversation with a man named "Fury", and he said once I have fully developed, I would nolonger grow or age, which I think means I cannot die of age and have eternal youth.'

"That's very interesting. I'm glad you decided to bunk with me."

'The pleasure's all mine, Nat.'

"Your Father has taught you plenty of etiquette, hasn't he?"

She nodded in return, with as much of a smile as she can muster. Just being around Claire made Natasha giddy and she thought she was very cute and innocent. She couldn't help the overly happy grin that spread across her face, which made Claire try to smile even more.

(Backslash is thoughts, BTW. Not risking another chapter with italics)

/I have to regain my composure... Damn, exactly how much am I crushing on her?!/

'So what do you want to do?' Claire signed.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

'Father told me about movies, but I have never seen one. Can we watch one?'

"Sure, what movie?" She asked. Claire gave her the best 'are-you-serious-if-I've-never-watched-a-movie-before-how-could-I-know-which-movies-are-available-to-watch' face, which was like a cross between a sarcastic are you serious face and a 'WHAT?!?!?!' face.

She chose The Muppets Movie, not wanted to ruin her innocence by watching something inappropriate with her. /Her innocence is a precious thing, why would anyone want to take it?/ Natasha thought to herself.

When the movie started and you saw the first 2 characters come in, your face automatically lit up. 'This movie is so happy!' Claire signed. 

When it came to (what I think is) the first song, "Life's a Happy Song", Claire tried to sing along without hurting herself. She failed multiple times, because 1.) she did not hear the song before in her entire life, and 2.) her mouth was not fully developed yet. 

The two ended up watching every child-appropriate Disney movies (then again, which Disney movies aren't?) plus Star Wars, movies 1-6. Claire ended up getting obsessed with Star Wars, and when it was 10 o'clock Claire was basically nodding off onto the assasin's lap. /Oh! She's just so cute! I hope she doesn't mind cuddling./

When they had both gotten their pjs on, Natasha noticed how Claire's wings sort of fazed into her back, probably to she can sleep more confortably. Claire and Nat got into bed and curled up under the comforter. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't sleep with sheets. Just a bed cover, bedspread, and a comforter plus 2 pillows on each side." Claire shrugged and signed, 'I don't really like silk or sheets, so I'm really glad you don't have sheets and the bedspread is jersey (it's a type of bedspread made of cotton).'

"Do you mind being "the little spoon"?"

'I don't think I am quite familiar with that term.'

"Well, let me show you then," Nat said as she wrapped her arms and legs around Claire, "This position of cuddling is called "spooning". I am the big spoon because I am wrapping around you, and you are the little spoon because you are the one being cuddled. Get it?" Quite honestly, Claire really enjoyed sleeping like this, specifically with Natasha. She curled up into Nat and she held more tightly into her. Claire felt happy, she felt safe, soon she found herself dozing off once more, extremely comfortable in this position. It wasn't long until her and Nat found themselves asleep. They stayed in that position the entire night, both of their subconsciousnesses knowing they are too comfortable to move;  happy in each other's arms.


	5. Fully Formed and Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Claire get alone time after a mental brake down from Claire. A baby's first words are a glimpse in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting lately! I've been busy reading other fanfics by other people! Whether I was logged in or not, I've left comments and kudos under the name AvrilNexuKitten. So if authors from the following fanfics have seen my name, and are reading this now, your work is amazing! I leave you verbal kudos!  
> Babydoll  
> The King, The Queen, and The Princess Of Gotham  
> I want you.  
> Ultron x Reader x Vision  
> Dark Swan

Natasha's POV

I woke up with my arms around Claire, while she was holding a stuffed animal I saw in the lab a few days ago, /Bruce must have gotten it for her./ I thought.

I saw that Clair was starting to wake up so i held onto her tightly but not tight enough for her to be uncomfortable. She must have noticed she wasn't in the lab because I noticed her tense up. I starting to smooth her hair and whisper sweet nothings to her.

"It's all right, Claire. Your in my room. It's Nat. You're fine." She started to calm down but I kept playing with her hair because /damn, what conditioner does she use?/

She turned around on the bed to face m and I noticed that everything, head to toe, was complete. Her wings were a mix whitish-yellow, but not the color of old, cheap, plastic; almost the color of champagne. He hair grew a lot and it went down to her mid-thigh. It was a sparkling platinum pale-gold. She had beautiful blue eyes, the color of the ocean and sapphires. Her skin was nice and smooth. Smooth as a slab of marble; not that of a human-being. She didn't exactly have an hourglass figure: it was thin and lithe, innocent and beautiful; rather than sexy and ravishing. Her curves were still prominent, but not overprominent. Just enough to give her figure.

Claire's POV

I noticed something was not right with my face. I reached up with my nimble fing- /wait- fingers? Did I fully form overnight?/ Well, I reacher up with my fingers and felt my face- it WAS fully formed. I squealled in happiness because I've waited so patiently since I was one cell. I might not have been able to think but I could still feel; and I did not like having one cell.

I tried out my voice for the first time. "N-nat-Natasha...?"

Natasha's POV

/OMG HER VOICE! *girly squeal* wait- Nat, get a hold of yourself. She'll never love you the way you love her./ I thought in disappointment. "You spoke! Quick, get dressed, we have to call everyone into the common area." 

3rd POV With that they both hopped out the bed and got dressed while Nat went on her phone, onto the Avngers' group chat, and typed: "EVERY AVENGER URGENT MEETING EVERYONE INTO THE COMMON AREA." Once they were done getting dressed, thy went out to the common area, putting on her cool yet smug face. Onc Everyone was there, she announced why she calls everyone.

"Natasha, what's the big idea?" Tony asked, "I was in the middle of working on Mark 23!!" 

"Well, since all of you are here, Claire, would you do th honors?" Natasha asks smugly.

"Natasha."

Clint: "..."

Tony: "..."

Steve: "..."

Thor: "..."

Loki: -rolls his eyes- "pshh..."

Bruce: "............. CLAIRE JUST SAID HER FIRST WORD!" With that Bruce rushed forward and hugged Claire, mumbling things like, "Oh my precious baby girl!" And "Oh! I'm so proud!"

And then Tony cut in. "Wait, did she say Natasha?" Then he looks over at Natasha and saw the way she was looking at Claire. "Natasha and Claire, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"I'm gonna get you for that one Stark! You better sleep with one eye open." With that he gulped.

Through all this Claire just stood there, dazed. Everything was happening so fast; she couldn't keep up. She started to get a overwhelmed with all this happening around her. Sh felt a sting in her eyes and felt them watering up. She sprints as far as she could from all the chaos.

Claire retreated from everything to her sanctuary when she wanted to be alone; A small bedroom in the basement.

The lights didn't work but there was a lamp on a dresser that works and was very bright. There was a mirror above that and a closet to the right of that. There was a shelf on the same wall as the door; the wall next to the one with the dresser and closet, not making a ninety degree angle, for there was a small wall that separated the two walls. In the corner, across from the door as well as the closet, was a mattress with pale greens sheets over it.

Claire plopped herself onto the mattress and broke down. The lamp was already on, so there was no need to bother with it. She started sobbing into the sheets on the mattress. The excitement was just too overwhelming for her. 

A few minutes later she felt a feminin hand on one of her wings. She looks up to find Natasha staring down at her with concern. "'M sorry... I didn't mean to bother anyon like that it's just-"

"It's okay, you were just overwhelmed from the commotion. It's alright to cry once in a while."

Claire sniffles before she asked, "Can you bring Dad here please? I wanted to be alone with him for a while, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure, I'll go get him."

Nat grabbed her phone and texted Bruce.

'Claire wants to have some alone tim with you. She's in the small bedroom down in the basement.' Nat waited with Claire for her father to arrive. Sh spent that time soothing her wings, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

Just a minute later Bruce came in and went onto the bed. "I'll leave you two alone." Natasha said.

"Okay, Natasha. If we're late to lunch, text me." Bruce said. She nodded and left the room.

Bruce went to put Claire in his lap and hugged her, kissing her hair. "Are you okay, Babygirl?" She nodded and buried her head into his chest. Bruce rocked them back and forth, like he would do when Tony would get mad in the lab and upset her. Of course he would apologize, he's egoistical, not cold-hearted.

He soothed her hair and pet her wings the way that would put her to sleep and she soon dozed off in her father's lap. He carried her back upstairs and laid her down on the bed in Natasha and Claire's room. He tucks her in and let Nat com in to cuddle with her.

Natasha and Claire spent the majority of th day snoozing. Well, Claire was snoozing, Natasha, however, was making sure that she didn't wake up; she needed the rest.

They were once again nestled in eachother's arms, just enjoying the other's warmth.


	6. Disney World!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire goes to Disney World!

3rd POV

"Nat!" *nose poke*

"Natasha! Wake up! Daddy's gonna take us to Disney World! For an entire MONTH!" *twenty more nose pokes to Natasha's nose*

"Claire, please, stop, it's like 4 in the morning!"

"Yeah! Because we haven't prepared like three days before! Now we only have 2 hours to pack and get to the airport!"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!"

"Dad also said I could fly there with my wings! And that 2 people named... Phil and Fiery...? Are coming. Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah. It's Nick Fury and Phil Coulson."

"Oh cool! No idea who they are!" At that Natasha started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Natasha said, still chuckling a bit.

"Let's pack!" Claire said, as she started going and getting a bunch of Natasha's stuff, clothes, toothbrush, razors, etc. and putting them in suitcases. Then she went out to Bruce's room.

Claire's POV

I went into Daddy's room where I knew he must be packing his and my stuff. "How's it going, Buttercup?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. I was helping Natasha pack."

"Oh good. You excited to try flying?" Claire excited nodded her head. He chuckled and continued packing. "Why is everyone laughing today?" Claire asked. Bruce just shook his head and said, "Claire go wait outside for us, okay? Tony's jet is on the roof so just wait there."

"Yes Dad!"

3rd POV

Claire went up to the roof and waited for everyone. Nick and Phill were already there. "Hi, I'm Director Fury, of S.H.I.E.L.D., and this is agent Phil Coulson. You must be Claire Banner."

"Yeah I'm Claire! It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for a handshake, Nick shook first then Phil. "Are you going to Disney World with us?"

"Yes, but we mostly want to see you fly. We want to see what skills you have." Phil answered. You nodded and waited for the rest of the team while chatting with Phil and Nick. "I brought along 2 other friends." Phil said, and with that a helicopter landed in front of them and two people walked out. Both women, one with long curly brown and and Asian, the second with slightly long black hair, also Asian.

"This is agent Melinda May and Skye. Skye is our newest recruit." Phil introduced.

"Why, exactly, are we going to Disney World?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem like something spies would do. Unless, they're on vacation. Do spies get vacation? Or are they constantly working?" Skye asked. Claire shrugged and Phil and Fury kept their poker faces, shrugging as well.

"We're here to watch her fly. Observe, and put her on the index." Phil answered.

 

"Oh so still working then..." Said Skye.

The rest of the team came up and loaded their things on the plane, and after Bruce checked Claire's wings.

"Spread your wings, I want to see their full wing span." Said Bruce, and Claire spread her wings as far as they could go. Everyone watched in awe as they discovered the wing span was around fourteen feet. "Yeah, she can most definitely fly. Claire, want to practice a bit? Your going to be flying for quite a while." You nodded, and started, at first, slowly flapping her wings. Once getting a good rhythm started, her feet lifted off the ground. They started to flap faster and faster until she was 10 feet off the roof. "It feels like I'm doing almost nothing at all! Not tiring in the least!" She proclaimed.

"Alright, who's flying?" Tony asked.

"I will." Melinda said, getting into the cockpit. Nick and Phil followed, sitting in the other seats in places they could watch Claire fly. Claire put on her earpiece and spoke. "Can someone hear me?" She spoke through the earpiece.

"Yes, I can hear you." May said.

"Me too, darling." Replied Bruce.

"Let's get going then!" Claire said with a bit of laughter.

"Excited are we? You heard her, let's get going!" Said Bruce, "If you get tired, tell May and we'll land for a small break then continue." The plane started to take off.

*timeskip*

"Hey! I see the hotel!" Said Claire  
"Wrong one. That's the Grand Floridian." Said Bruce.  
"That one?"   
"Nope. That's the Contemporary."  
"How about that one?"  
"No, the Polynesian."  
"That one?"  
"No- actually yes. That's it. The Boardwalk."  
"I'll check us in and wait. I have my Maleficent magic band."  
"Alright. We'll be there in a while."

*another timeskip I'm sorry :(*

Claire gasped in amazement when she saw the room. It was a kitchenette to the left and a living room to the right, and stairs in front of the door leading up to a bedroom loft thing with 1 queen sized bed. Everything was beautiful! Claire sat on the couch and started watching that channel with the stuff about the rides. About twenty minutes later Nat came in and saw Claire asleep on the couch. /All that flying must have tired her out./ She picked her up and brought her to the bed and set her down. Neat changed her into her pjs and did so herself. She once again snuggled with Claire under the blankets, soothing her wings. /I'm gonna tell her. I'm telling her tomorrow./ she dozed off, sleeping very well that night.


	7. Inner Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha really really wants to tell Claire about her feelings, but has to deal with her nervousness about it, too. Near the end of the chapter, Nat really wishes she should have told her because she fell even harder for Claire watching her walk around Epcot in all her innocent adorable-ness. And maybe she does tell her in the end of the chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH EM GEE. I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SOO LONG AND I AM SO SORRY! WHAT I HAVE DONE IS UNACCEPTABLE! I've been very busy with high school because just a bunch of stuff has been happening the last few months, crazy stuff, lots of homework, and we packed up and moved to a different building recently. I am very sorry for not posting!

Natasha's POV

We entered Epcot at about 11 am. We got our bags checked, scanned our magic bands and walked into the Germany area (if you stay at the Boardwalk, you can walk to Hollywood Studios and Epcot from the hotel. The Epcot Boardwalk entrance is near Germany). When Claire first saw everything, she was in absolute amazement at the scenery. You couldn't keep her jaw off the floor with how beautiful everything was. Including her.

The first ride we went on was Test Track. Claire, me, Bruce and Tony did an excellent job designing our car. Claire absolutely loved the fast paced ride. She got super adora- I mean- excited when we went around the loop.

When we got off the ride, we checked to see when the Fast Passes are for Soarin'. They were after lunch. The plan was that we would do one more ride before lunch, Spaceship Earth, eat lunch, head over to Soarin', walk around The Worlds, and go to the Mexican Resturaunt in the temple.

"Alright guys, next is Spaceship Earth! Everybody choose your buddy!" I saw everybody walk in a doubled filed line with their buddies towards Spaceship Earth. Claire with Bruce, Steve and Tony, Fury and Coulson, Loki and Thor, and Clint chose to sit with me. We all marched to the ride, all holding hand sin position as to not get lost in the crowd.

We all walked to the ride and got in the Fast Pass lane. We scanned our magic bans sand entered the ride. I needed to tell Clint about my situation.

We sat with our partners and everybody watched the beginning with all the history. Me and Clint barely paid attention, though.

"Natasha, whatever it is, you can tell me." Clint said out of the blue. We were seated in the back, so nobody could hear us.

"Are you sure? This is... really big.." I looked over and he nodded his head.

"Well.. I have feeling for Claire.."

"I know."

"We both knew this was going to happen, didn't we."

"Yeah," He paused, "Natasha listen, in bit the kind of person who discriminates those kinds of people,-" "I know you aren't but-" "But I think you should tell her. Sooner rather than later." "I can't just tell her something like that, Clint! She's too new andinnocent to this world to have something like that on her.."

"The fact that you worry about her in that type of way says that this will work out just fine."

"If you say so.."

*timeskip to Soarin'*

I made sure that when we got seated I sat next to Claire. When the ride was sufficiently started I started the conversation.

"Hey Claire..?"

"Yeah Nat? What's up?"

"There's something I have to tell you.."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Well... I, um.... I have really strong feelings for you. In a romantic way.."

There wa da long pause, and I swear I saw a blush on her cheeks. "I.. I think I feel the same. Whenever I look at you, I just feel... happy. Happy that I can just be around someone as strong and awesome and smart and funny as you... I feel like I just want to be with you forever.."

I could not believe what she was saying. I can't believe this is happening.. I felt tears streaming down my face. 

"Nat? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, why are you?" You had tears, too.

"I think because I'm really happy"

"Me too.. um... can I... can I kiss you Claire?"

"Yeah." After she said that I looked over at her again, and brought my face nearer. She leaned in too, and I could tell that she was a bit scared because it was her first kiss and no experience, but I don't care. I just love her. So much. 

Our lips met in passion and love. It was everything innocent and sweet all at once. And as our lips met, the fireworks over Walt Disney World on the projector screen were going off. This was literally the best day of my entire fucking life.

*Everyone else on the teams POV* 

We all went to see why Claire was so quiet, and we saw something we all were not expecting. Natasha and Claire were kissing. I think the person who was most suprized was Bruce. He was the happiest, too. That kiss was the start to a beautiful relationship and a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! This chapters up! I hope this was ok, because it was so short. But it had a sufficient ending, right? Natasha and Claire are finally together. Don't worry, plenty more chapters to come! I plan for this story to have more than 15, maybe. Love you, bai guys!


	8. Slowing Down

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've just been really busy. So I haven't really found a permanent way to manage all of my fanfiction yet, so I just been writing on and off when I get ideas. That will happen no more.

Starting as of now, I'm going to try to post AT LEAST every month. But I'm just going to focus on one fanfiction until it's finished. The one I've had the most inspiration for is my newest one, A Celestial Seductress. I hope you guys are okay with that. I'll still technically be working on this fanfiction and my others, but when I get ideas for chapters I'm going to write them down on paper and set them aside until I finish the fanfiction I've been working on.

The order I will be working on them is:

1\. A Celestial Seductress

2\. Finally Found

3\. Dr. Banner and The Evolved Cell

4\. The Avengers... And Harley Ace

I hope you all are okay with this new schedule that I've set for myself, and the order I've put the fanfictions in.

Hope you guys are enjoying life, peace out.


End file.
